The 600 Piece Puzzle
by Eden's Witness
Summary: DISCONTINUED for the time being.
1. Why bother?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine! Surprise, surprise! 

Author's note: Although I know you will fully enjoy my story, I won't be updating very often. This is a result of the fact that the odd people down at Comcast don't want to drive to my house and set up the Internet connection. I am able to update every other weekend (dad's house.) Anyways, if you want a story that's going to be moving fast don't read mine, but I'll do my best!!!

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^

Chapter 1: Why bother?

James…

James on his bed starring out the window. Drops of water splashed and drizzled down. It was the ancient tribal dance of a summer storm. He could here the rain patter on the roof of his empty mansion. His mother was in France with Emma, his little sister shopping for the new school term. His father was on business in Bulgaria. He turned to the leather journal that sat in his lap. It was a present from his father many years ago. James had begun to fill the pages with his thoughts, favorite quotes, and anything that seemed important. 

For James, life was dull. He did the same thing every day. He was destined to work in the ministry like his father. It was all too much for James to take. It was destiny for James to become a nothing. When he was younger life held so many new experiences and excitement. What is the point of living when you aren't actually living at all? One thing was certain life wasn't this, what James was living. He looked around the room at all his expensive things and sighed. He fell into his satin pillows with a thud and fell asleep. 

"James! Up, up, up!" His mother called from the hallway.

"What?" he mumbled mid-yawn.

"Sweetie," she said smiling. Mrs. Potter was very elegant, and she loved her family dearly. Her dark brown hair was long and curled at the end. She wore a floral skirt and white button up shirt. 

"Why aren't you in France?" he asked getting up.

"Well, it's Monday. School starts today, remember? Oh James, you slept in your clothes?" she asked worriedly.

"Right, I guess I did," he said with a small smile.

" I told Regina Black that we would meet them at the station," she noted happily. Sirius Black was one of James's best friends. They included Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were the famous Marauders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or so they liked to think. It was a little nickname they came up with in their first year. The boys were instantly best friends sharing their love for pranks and Quidditch, although each was very unique.

James Potter was tall and had deep brown hair. When looking into his eyes you felt as though you were lost in the woods on a beautiful fall day, but the intentional kind of lost. His hair was rather messy. It couldn't be tamed. Although it gave him a somewhat "I don't care," look. It matched his "I don't care, what's the point?" lifestyle.  He was an extremely good Quidditch player. He played seeker on the Gryffindor house team. His best class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was his only true passion. James was brilliant, and loved a good joke. He would be extremely popular, except he hated the "popular" kids at Hogwarts. He swore they were manufactured in a warehouse behind Flourish and Blotts.

Sirius Black was extremely good-looking. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. Sirius was the biggest prankster in the entire wizarding world. He was a rebel, and had produced a flying motorcycle by fifth year. His hair was shoulder-length. Sirius loved Quidditch and Transfiguration. He played as a Beater on the Gryffindor house team. Sirius also hated the kids in school that had no other concern besides their clothes or dates. It was a crime to be that selfish that you didn't know what was beyond you and your clique. 

Remus Lupin was the understanding one. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He would have been very sweet, but he always had a far off look on his face. Remus played as keep on the Gryffindor house team. His favorite topic in school was History of Magic. Remus was very open-minded, and he rarely judged. He had a deep secret that kept him from getting close to anyone besides the Marauders. Remus was a werewolf. Sirius, Peter, and James were the most decent people. He was lucky to have them as friends. When they found out they didn't shun him, they found a way for them to travel the grounds with him as illegal animagus. This means they can change into an animal whenever they please. Thus, they adopted the nicknames Prongs for James who became a stag, Moony for Remus who obviously became a werewolf, Padfoot for Sirius who became a dog, and Wormtail for Peter who became a rat. 

Peter was as crazy as they come. He had black hair and brown eyes. Peter was short, but skinny. He would do anything to get somebody to laugh. Peter loved Herbology. They all knew he would become some famous scientist one day. Peter loved punk-rock music. He played as a chaser on the Gryffindor house team. Peter hated "popularity" because he would never be "popular." The popular kids shunned him because of how crazy he was, but the Marauders always thought up some crazy scheme to get them back when they did. So the crazy Marauders were James's best friends, he couldn't survive without them.

Summer break was killing James. He hated it because he never got to see any of his friends. James changed into a black t-shirt and khaki cords. He didn't bother brushing his hair as her stumbled down the grand staircase. He slipped on his sneakers and walked into the sunroom for breakfast. His mother was sitting at the table. She looked up from the morning paper and smiled at James. Across the table James's father had come home. He was working on the crossword puzzle. Emma was sitting eating a waffle.

"James!" his father chimed as he hugged his son. James smiled at him. He grabbed a fork and poked a piece of his sister's waffle.

"Hey! Leggo my eggo!" she said forcefully. 

"Mmm…" he mumbled with a smile.

"So, are you excited for school?" his mother asked.

"Sure," James mumbled sarcastically.

"Well I am!" Emma beamed, "Did I show you the outfit I bought in Paris? You'll just die!"

"I think I might survive this one," James noted.

"Does anyone know the newest broom proto-type?" Mr. Potter asked looking annoyed at his crossword, "Cleansweep260 doesn't seem to fit!"

"Oh they came out with a new one. It's called a Meteor, I think." James said unexcitedly.

"Well, sounds pretty cool!" Mr. Potter smiled.

"Oh, I guess," James mumbled.

"Well, look at the time! You don't want to be late!" Mrs. Potter said. 

"I have to go into the Ministry this morning. Have a great term! I am going to miss you so much!" Mr. Potter smiled hugging his children. James thought to himself how his father must be pretty used to that feeling by now. James grabbed his trunk and his owl, Grakus. James was happy to be going back, but at the same time nothing excited him anymore. All except maybe Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. They loaded into the car and left for Kings Cross Station.

The train station was crowded as usual. James rolled his eyes and shoved his way through the crowd. 

"Emily! Emily Potter!" A woman cried out, "Oh there you are! Sirius went on the train already. He told me to tell you, James, that he grabbed the last compartment."

"Oh, thanks," James said. 

"Yes, well you best be on your way dears!" Mrs. Black explained. Mrs. Potter hugged and kissed her children. She watched them pass through the magical gateway to platform 9 ¾. Then she and Mrs. Black went to Mona's Kettle for tea.

The train whistled sounding the departure in three minutes. Emma laughed and ran up with her friends in the front of the train. As James boarded he heard the strangest noise. A girl was singing out-loud. Actually it was very loud. People at Hogwarts were usually very self-conscious. He had never heard anyone sing like that before. Even among his friends, they were too cool to make fools of themselves. James gave a look of interest. He slid the compartment door over to gaze upon this odd girl. 

There she was, Lily Evans. Lily had auburn hair that was pulled into a messy, wild bun. She had headphones on and was singing the song pretending she had drumsticks. In her hand was a copy of _Tom Sawyer _by Mark Twain. She was starring out the window. When she noticed James she quickly removed her headphones. Then James noticed her most striking feature. Lily had shimmering green eyes. They were vibrant and shined like the grass always seems to on a sunny spring day. 

"Oh…Haha…did I bother you?" she laughed.

"No…actually you…uh…were you singing?" he asked.

"Oh that bad?" She asked with a laugh, "how much glass broke?"

"Ha.…none…uh…I'm James…James Potter," he introduced.

"Well James Potter, I'm Lily Evans," she explained. "I'm a transfer student from America. Sixth year, you?" 

"I'm in sixth too," he smiled. This girl perplexed him. She was so outrageous. How could anyone be so carefree? He instantly thought she was gorgeous, but she confused him. Like a 600 piece puzzle, you were always figuring out wonderful new bits of Lily that were so crazy and colorful, yet they all fit beautifully. 

"Well I have a friend waiting for me…so…I…have to go," he managed to say.

"Oh, okay well I hope we're in the same house. It was very nice meeting you," she smiled again and flipped back on her headphones.

James shook his head still confused as he walked to the back of the train. He entered the last compartment. Remus, Peter, and Sirius were waiting for him.

"Prongs! We thought you were lost man!" Peter laughed.

"It wouldn't be unlike you to get lost on a five car train," joked Sirius.

"Right, well I met a transfer," James explained.

"Really? From where?" asked the wise Remus.

"Uh…America…I think," James recalled. "Her name was Lily Evans."

"That's cool. Hey, did I tell you Dumbledore is going to let me keep my motorcycle at school?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"You're crazy," James mumbled.

"Ah…not nearly as crazy as you Prongsie my boy!" Sirius laughed.

The ride was filled with plots to humiliate other students in the school who were too full of themselves. In the Marauders' eyes they were doing society a favor. They laughed and talked about all the new things they were going to learn that year. James couldn't help but remind himself of Lily. She was so different from every other person he knew. He looked out the window at the castle.

"Home at last," James said under his breath. Sirius came over.

"Could anything be sweeter?" he asked.

"Not right now," Remus replied. They gazed at the same fond image as every other year. The same topics were discussed as every other year. The same food was served on the trolley. The same man drove the train. The same classroom awaited them. Even the same classmates rode in the train along with them, all except one, and this year felt somehow very different.

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^

Note from the author: So how did you like the first chapter? I really would like some feedback. Although I would appreciate if you are going to trash my writing please include how I can make it better. Also if you are going to say how much you liked it include what you liked about it! Thanks so much for reading my fanfic!

Very appreciatively,

Lilducky18


	2. Coasting

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine! Surprise, surprise!

Author's Note: I haven't been able to check my reviews yet, but since I only put the story up last night I have few expectations. I suppose you want to know what happens to our disgruntled James and joyous Lily. I am deciding whether to put in a chapter about the same time except in Lily's head. What do you think?  Keep reading and reviewing!!

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^

Chapter 2: Coasting

James…

First years gaped at the sight of Hogwarts's Great Hall. The ceiling (as we all know) was enchanted to reflect the sky outside. Four long wooden tables faced them upon entry. Each had a different tablecloth. The tablecloths were made of fine material and very colorful. One table sat at the front of the room. Presently a group of teachers sat facing the arriving students at that table. Every teacher had a welcoming smile and a hope for the new beginning. James barely glanced around as he stumbled to the table on the right and took a seat. His friends did the same. James looked up and noticed Lily, the girl he had met on the train. She was touching the tablecloths in admiration, smiling at the stars, gazing upon the portraits, and altogether reveling in her surroundings. 

"You see that girl there?" James pointed out to his friends.

"Yea, what about her?" Remus asked. He didn't notice anything wrong. Of course, Remus never judged.

"Well, look at her. She's a bit odd," James laughed.

"I suppose, but James you were never the one to judge first off," Remus noted.

"I guess," James mumbled. 

"Students if you please, I have a few start of the term announcements," Dumbledore began. "To the first years, and to all who need reminding, the Dark Forest is strictly out of bounds. Also you may recall the tree I planted only 6 summers ago. It should be regarded as dangerous; any student who does not wish to be injured should make his path one that does not include the Willow. Ah yes, and one more announcement. I will ask you to remember a time when you were starting something new. Change is always very frightening. With that thought I would like to introduce a new student. She is a transfer from America, and I am sure she is quite a bit scared at this moment. Please help me to welcome her into our school, Miss Lily Evans."

Everyone clapped as the smiling girl walked up on to the stage. She gave Dumbledore a hug like an old friend. Then she sat upon the stool at the front of the room. The school sorting hat was placed upon her head. 

It took a few moments, but soon enough the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" A burst of cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table like a title wave. James clapped, but definitely lacked the enthusiasm of his friends who were standing on the bench whistling and clapping. They were rowdy and loved to do things that people wouldn't expect. James had the attitude that he was too cool to stand up on his chair. What was so excited about this girl anyways?

Lily ran over to join her table. Sirius hopped down off his bench followed by Remus and Peter. Each feel to one knee and kissed her hand. Lily laughed merrily. She noticed James laugh, but he was definitely not as happy as his friends. They escorted Lily in between James and Remus. 

"Oh hi!" Lily laughed amidst much the happy glow she projected. 

"Hello," James said with a small smile. 

"Uh…James would you be so kind?" Sirius asked James still smiling.

"Oh, I apologize. Lily this is Sirius, Remus, and Peter," James introduced.

"Better known as the Marauders my dear," Sirius laughed with a wide smile. Lily joined him. James knew Sirius liked to flirt, but he was acting as if Lily was worthy of a crown, or was she? James wasn't sure what was going on. He frowned at the sight of his laughing friends. He was supposed to be making them laugh. They were supposed to be plotting against the selfish and distorted Slytherins. This, this Lily girl was certainly pretty, but what was it about her that entranced him so? He frowned again and got up from the table.

"James, where are you going?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I'm beat. I think I am going to make it an early night," James explained.

"Do you mind if I come?" Lily asked timidly. "I would love to see the common room."

"Oh, umm…it's really…nothing special," James assured her.

"Just the same, do you mind?" Lily asked again.

"Well…I suppose…no, don't mind," James said unsure himself. Lily smiled and got her things together.

"Thank you," she commented as they left the Great Hall. As they walked down the hallway, Lily ran her fingers across the stone walls and paused at every picture to glance at its magnificence. She walked slowly and often closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. James noticed a little annoyed because he just wanted to get back to the common room, but more confused. Lily paused again to take a deep breath.

James, unable to contain himself, burst out, "what is it with you?"

Lily ignored his statement she opened her eyes and turned to him. Her hand touched his cheek. "Why are you so unhappy?" she asked. Then she returned to his original comment feeling the stress that unhappiness evoked in James, "have you ever just stopped to take in your surroundings? It's all so beautiful. Sometimes I feel like it's overwhelming you know? I bet this place has an interesting history."

"I'm not unhappy," James said in his defense.

Lily laughed. She smiled up and said, "Potter, you couldn't fool anybody. Why, I have barely seen you smile since I met you!"

"So?" James asked; he was confused and annoyed. "Why is everything so marvelous to you? Just because I am not prancing around here like I am in some sort of fairy tale doesn't mean I'm not happy. Life isn't all haha you know!"

Lily was upset at his mocking of her. "What is the point of doing anything if it won't make you happy? Why coast through life being bored and unhappy. You act like you are just waiting to die." This was the first time James had seen Lily a little bit upset. What she said had hit him hard. He wasn't coasting through life, waiting to die. Lily was wrong. She had to be wrong. He stomped off upset. "James, James I apologize. I shouldn't have said that," Lily called after him. She sat down and put her head in her knees.

James felt bad about leaving her, but what was he supposed to do? She had hit him where it hurt. No one before had ever criticized him for being unhappy. They pitied him, or assumed everything was alright, but never criticized him. What was it about Lily? She was so wrong, but some how so right. He was unhappy, but life wasn't all that great, there is nothing he could do about it. Why was Lily getting to him?  James couldn't go back to the common room; he would have to face Lily eventually. He fled to the one place he knew he could be alone. In the library among the pages and pages of literature he had his own place. A simple spell would reveal his hide-away. It was hidden under a rug in one of the many rooms of defense against the dark arts books. 

The room was exquisite, with two tall windows, a grand fireplace, and in the center there were a few chairs and couches. James flopped down and noticed something he hadn't before. On the fireplace mantle was the most interesting figurine. It was very old and hadn't been cleaned in a very long amount of time. It was of a boy, much like himself. The boy had James's outrageously messy brown hair. He was sitting among a group of people about his own age. One had the striking red hair of a Weasley. The most noticeable thing about the boy was his eyes. They were a vibrant shade of green. Almost, almost like Lily's eyes. James frowned at the thought of Lily, but as he was falling asleep a gentle smile crossed his face. 

James woke up and ran to the common room. It must have been 2:30 because he could hear the grandfather clock chime the half-hour. Good thing he had his invisibility cloak with him. As he entered the common room his friends were sitting at the fireplace playing exploding snap. 

"Fall asleep in the library?" Sirius asked not looking up from his game. 

"Yea," James noted rubbing his head. "I didn't think you would be up."

"So, Lily is pretty amazing isn't she?" Remus asked.

"What?" James asked. "She's just another girl," but she wasn't. James knew this. Lily was far from any other girl. 

"Well, we got into a pretty cool discussion about stars and astronomy," Remus said happily.

"Yea, and who would have known Lily knew so much about dragons," Peter laughed.

"Oh, really?" James asked. 

"James, she is really trying to be your friend. You should give her a chance. I think you would like her," Sirius commented. "Plus, I think she has a little bit of a crush on you."

"Whoa, wrong lane Sirius! Lily was just lecturing me in the hallway about not being happy enough or something. She never ever could like me!" James assured him.

"All I know is, she didn't look at any of us the way she did at you. When Lily was starring at you during dinner, it was like you were one of those paintings she loves so much." Sirius went on. James fell asleep at around 3:30. That day was possibly the most confusing he had ever been through. Lily Evans was twisting his world out of shape.

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ 

Note from the author: Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far! Feel free to respond1 Just remember to include some tips. If I forgot anything or misplaced somebody don't hesitate to tell me. I'm blonde, what's your excuse? Be a free thinker, and review my story. Also to remind you that updating this story is incredibly hard due to the fact that internet has still not been set up at my mom's house. I think it's a worth-while enough to wait for though. Please R+R!!

Very Contently, 

Lilducky18


	3. Just absorb your surroundings

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine! Surprise, surprise!

Author's Note: Thanks for continuing to read my story! I hope you enjoy it. Now we ought to return to our confused James. There are so many questions to be answered, and what is all this about Lily liking James? 

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ 

Chapter 3: "Just absorb you surroundings."

James…

James woke up at 7:30 the next morning. There was an owl pecking at his window. The owl was gray with spots of black. It was definitely not a usual color even for owls. The persistence of the owl forced James to get up and go to the window. It landed on his bed. James retrieved the letter attached to its leg. It read…

_James, _

_This is Madame Chiang Kai-Shek, my owl. I hope you accept my apology for my rude behavior yesterday. I realize that my outburst was uncalled for. Please do not be angry with me. Will you meet me in the fields to the east of the school at lunch? _

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Evans_

"What the heck?" James mumbled. Lily was apologizing. He should be the one to apologize; he mocked her lifestyle. Most people would have been searching for retribution, instead of sending apology notes, but then Lily was not most people.

"James…" Peter called out as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Oh, good morning Pete," James greeted him.

"I'm so dead right now," Sirius complained.

"No more late nights!" Peter swore.

"Definitely," Sirius agreed. Remus had gotten up and was currently showering. 

"So, how about we get some breakfast!" Peter proposed.

"Oh…right…huh?" James said confused. He was still consumed in the words of Lily Evans. They got ready and walked down to breakfast. The Great Hall was full of talkative students busily discussing their schedules. James picked his up. 

"Oh great, Potions with the Slytherins," Sirius complained.

"So what else is knew?" James mumbled.

"Pease guys, I already have a headache!" Peter moaned.

"You'll be happy James, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow!" Remus said attempting to lighten the mood.

"Really? Man, so you think Professor Artemis is going to teach us about attacking an Aquirillis yet? He said he would last summer," James began only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"Alright, new topic! Remus why did you have to bring it up?" Sirius laughed.

"Will you look at them?" James frowned glancing at the Slytherin table.

"Oh my gosh! And then he said this, and oh, oh, like I think I might die without my precious cell phone and mall," Sirius mocked in a girly voice.

"We should prank them!" Peter thought up.

"No Pete, let's send them candy!" Sirius laughed sarcastically.

"Brilliant!" James whispered, "Hairrific-Hard Candy!"

"Haha…that's perfect. When they suck it, their hair will change color!" Remus laughed.

"Oh, can we toss in some acne bars!" Sirius yelped with glee. They all shared a good laugh. Their pranks were always hilarious, even though some people didn't think so. No one noticed her, but Lily had sat down a little down the table. 

She leaned over and commented, "So James Potter does laugh."

"I laugh!" James protested.

"Ha! That's worth laughing over!" Sirius joked.

"Yea, she's got you there James." Remus smiled.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I could laugh a little more. I just don't see what's all that funny," James said still protesting, but a playfully.

"Everything," Lily laughed. Then she went back into conversation with another Griffyndor girl. 

"That girl must be stupid or something," Sirius commented.

"Really…I mean where did she come from?" James asked.

"The United States," Peter said.

"She's out there," James added.

"No, I was talking about how much she likes you," Sirius corrected.

"Whatever," James shook it off. 

"I think she's cool," Peter smiled.

"Guys, it's just some other girl," James said annoyed with his friends.

"Can't you just stop and see how awesome she is?" Sirius shook his head at James. James looked over at Lily. She was talking to Esmerelda Biggins, probably the most made-fun-of girl at Hogwarts. Lily was laughing and smiling. 

"Let's just go to class," James asked. His chin fell to his chest and he walked to transfiguration in deep thought. "What's so awesome about Lily? She is just any other girl. She's not cool…she's...different. That's it," he thought. James didn't know what he thought, he didn't even know if was dreaming or awake. It was as if some one had reached inside him, and was remolding his life without his knowledge. 

Class was the same; it was always the same. The teacher, Professor Harold, was one of those teachers whose lack of spirit reflected into his students. Every class Professor Harold would assign a few transfigurations. The students would finish them within the first half of class. The remainder of the class was filled with talking, sleeping, and running around. Professor Harold didn't care as long as they didn't get him in trouble. 

James turned to Lily. Her eyes were transfixed upon the teacher absorbing every word he said. She was probably the only one listening. After she completed every transfiguration, Lily picked up a book and started trying to find other spells she could attempt. James stared at her in half-confusion half-fascination. Her auburn hair was so beautiful; it was tossed into a bun. She wore no make-up. 

"Oh class is over? Uh…do Chapter 2, Section 1 for homework," Professor Harold yelled as his class scurried out the door laughing and chatting.

"I uh…I…uh…can't hang out with you guys at lunch today" James mumbled.

"Wait, why?" Remus asked.

"James, you didn't get detention already did you?" Peter laughed.

"You pranked without us!" Sirius said betrayed.

"No…uh…I…have to…uh…well, I am late. Got to go!" James lied hurriedly. He walked off the other direction. 

"I can't believe he already pulled something off!" Peter said in admiration.

"No, he's going to meet Lily," Sirius reassured him.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Peter asked.

"She send him an owl this morning," Sirius explained.

"He told you, and not us," Remus said hurt. 

"No, I found it on his bed. I figure he's just embarrassed, but he better tell us eventually," Sirius explained further. 

"Oh I see," Remus nodded.

James was rushing towards the eastern exit of the castle. He kept turning around to see if anyone was following him. Before he got there James paused.

 "What am I doing?" James asked himself. "She's just some girl. All I have to do is explain that she doesn't have to feel sorry and leave. Oh man, what am I doing?"

He walked up and swallowed hard when he saw her. Lily was sitting in the grass, looking out over the mountains. Her hair was blowing wild in the wind. She was stroking the ground with her hand. A dandelion crown lay among the waves of hair atop her head. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. James walked up looking down at the ground.

She turned around. Her brilliant green eyes matched the color of the grass. 

"So, you came," she said almost in a whisper. 

"I came," James replied equally as quiet.

"I knew you would," she smiled.

"So, uh…what is it that you wanted to talk about?" James asked. He sat next to her in the grass.

Lily picked up James's hand and whispered, "Just look, isn't beautiful up here?"

"Yea I suppose," James said in an apprehensive manner. 

After a long pause James said, "So what do you think of Professor" Lily cut him off as she dropped his hand and pressed her finger to his lips.

"Just absorb your surroundings," she explained like it was common practice. 

Feeling his discomfort she started to talk to him, "I think he ought to find something about transfiguration that empowers him. It would make him happier, and he could inspire his students."

"Wait, are you talking about Professor Harold?" James asked.

"Well that was what you were going to ask me wasn't it?" she asked.

"Well yea," James said still confused.

"So, what's your family like?" Lily asked interested.

"Oh, well I have a little sister, Emma. My Dad works for the ministry. My mom is pretty cool. She cares about us a lot," James explained being very vague. 

"I think your family sounds nice," said Lily smiling.

"I suppose. You came here from The United States right? What was that like?"

"Well it wasn't very different from here. My school was based in an abandoned Buddhist monastery. It was really cool because we were able to study some of the things they left behind. I think Buddhism is fascinating, although I find living in a castle equally amazing. There was this beautiful Zen garden, and off in the woods there was a waterfall. I used to go to. Oh, how I used to love to go there and read books as the water rushed through the rocks. I miss it a lot. It's like, it's like I left a part of me there," Lily explained with such a passion that James did not know she possessed.

"It sounds great," James said, still unsure of what he felt.

"It was," Lily said as the dreamy look on her face soon focused on James. Lily took James's hand and pressed a flower into it. She looked up and smiled.

"I don't get you Lily," James whispered.

"You are not supposed to," Lily replied with a broad smile leaving James in complete perplexity. 

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^

Disclaimer: Thanks for reading and especially for responding! To those of you who think this may turn into a Lily-James Love-Hate, have no fear. If it seems like James hates Lily right now it is only because she confuses him. He might want to hate her, but he can't because he is so utterly confused. You see, James has no idea what he wants. Well thanks for sticking with my story! By the way Madame Chiang Kai-Shek (I hope I spelled it right!) once said "We live in the present, we dream of the future, but we learn eternal truths from the past," and "We write our own destiny, we become what we do," which are two of my favorite quotes. ^^Lily named her owl after her!^^

To all who have inspirational words, may you shine on others forever,

LilDucky18


	4. Something Greater

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine! Surprise, surprise! 

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for reviewing. Although I am beginning to love this story, I am not feeling the title. Help! Review with ideas. Thanks!!

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^

Chapter 4: Something Greater

James…

With a thud James fell into the satin comforter on his bed. It was quite possibly the most bewildering day in his entire life. He began to write in his journal; writing helped James to visualize everything in his life as script. That way he could place the puzzle together.

_"Just absorb your surroundings," Lily Evans_

_Lily Evans…just the sound of it makes my head spin. I don't think I will ever fully understand her. Why did she want me to meet her today? At least tomorrow I have Defense Against the Dark Arts to keep my mind of Lily. The pleasures of enjoying something you actually understand. _

"Prongs, Prongsie, wake up!" Sirius said while poking James.

"Guys I thought we said no more late nights, come on…please just let me go back to sleep," James whined.

"James, we all got up. It was your idea anyways," Remus reasoned.

"Oh Moony, please! When did I ever come up with the brilliant idea of waking up at midnight?" James asked annoyed.

"Prongs just get up. Don't be such a whiner," Peter yelled.

"Whatever, tell me what we are getting up for first," James said in a still annoyed tone.

"Do you remember our prank we planned? Come on…you came up with half of it," Remus said trying to understand why James was being so unlike James. 

"Maybe if you had come to lunch instead of flirting with your little girlfriend," Sirius said annoyed as well. Usually James was the one waking everyone else up because he had a dream about a funny prank they could play. James had never before complained about or forgotten a prank.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" James yelled.

"Padfoot, Prongs come on…this is about our loathe for Slytherins. Let's get this done so we can get some sleep and a few good laughs in the morning," Remus said in an attempt to temporarily settle the argument.

"Ok Moony, but tomorrow you can count on seeing me at lunch," James said to Sirius.

"Ha! Very good threat Prongsie," Sirius laughed.

"Why thank you. I suppose you have some counter threat," James joked.

"Oh no, I don't think I could compare to you my good fellow," Sirius laughed.

"I will never understand how you two can go from yelling to laughing within in seconds," Remus said shaking his head.

"Can we go now?" Peter asked.

"Why of course Wormtail," Sirius smiled.

The suns rays peeked through the burgundy curtains in the boys' dormitory. A single shaft of light shone on James's face as his deep brown eyes peeked open. He stood up and opened the curtains, thus filling the room with light.

"James, some of us want to sleep still," mumbled Sirius.

"Oh, sorry," James said turning to his friend. That morning felt strange; it was as if the sun was meant to shine in that room, on that bed, that morning. He made his way to the common room. Usually James would have gone back to sleep, but today felt different. Today the sun was calling him out to play. He walked out to the Quidditch pitch. The dew on the grass was chilling his feet, and you could barely see anything through the morning fog. Once there he simply paused and thought about his life, which was certainly not a common ritual. That morning he came to a conclusion; he was utterly unhappy.

"Where were you?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I uh…went out to the Quidditch pitch," James explained.

"Sounds exciting," Peter jokes sarcastically.

"Well somebody wouldn't get up, so naturally I was incredibly bored," James said in defense.

"How about we go see the effects of our little night excursion," Remus interrupted.

"Right-o Moony," Sirius said enthusiastically. The Slytherins came in to the room with faces as pink as if they had over-done the blush this morning, carrying their baskets filled with goodies. They took some of the food and began to gorge. Momentarily the Great Hall erupted with laughter. The girls cried hysterically and many ran off the to bathroom covering their faces. No one laughed harder than the Marauders though. James found it funny, although it was the same old thing. They always pranked the Slytherins. It just didn't hold the same joy for him anymore.

James kept his head down as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that's pretty much how he always walked. Defense Against the Dark Arts was James's only passion. He thrived in this class. Everyone knew James to be a genius when it cam to the subject. 

"Students, students, please sit down. In this class I have high expectations. Some people have told me my expectations are too high; that I set my self up for disappointment. Well I always say to them that through my years I have seen students who fail other classes, rise to my expectations. I always seem to get brilliant results. So this will be a course in which you get homework every class. I expect that you all are here to learn, thus I will only teach those who are willing to learn. You may leave now if you are going to disrupt my class for I can not waste any of my precious time on you. Lets get started with a simple spell to defend yourself against an Aqurillis. As we all know an Aqurillis is a forest creature with the ability to breathe fire. Thus, this spell will create an imitation shield to protect you against its flame. " Professor Artemis instructed. "Repeat after me Repentus Nezmerana." James knew the spell. They echoed through his empty mansion all summer long. It kept him sane.

"Professor when are we going to be able to practice on a real Aqurillis?" James asked.

"James, I thought you knew me better than that? When have I taught you a spell and not let you try it out that very same day?" Professor Artemis laughed.

"Right," James said with a broad smile. 

"Alright then, I expect you can learn how to say a word with 2 minutes so I am moving on. For all of you who chose to spend you're time talking, I suggest you learn that spell instantly because we are practicing on a real Aqurillis next. Hannah to the front please…" He called. 

"Wait Professor, what, what is it again?" Hannah stuttered. Suddenly her face was pink with embarrassment. 

"Perhaps you would know if you were listening," Professor Artemis lectured.

"But Professor," Hannah begged as if she was given a great injustice.

"But what? I recited a spell and time to practice. I expect that you listened and practiced. I expect you can handle this simple task," He said beginning to get annoyed.

"Well, can you at least tell me again?" Hannah asked.

"You are wasting my time. Please sit down," Professor Artemis instructed. "Miss Lily Evans, why I don't think I know that name."

"I recently transferred from the Untied States," Lily said with a smile as she walked to the front of the room. He revealed a brass, cubical cage, in which lay a creature pleasing to fickle eye. With soft gentle wings like that of a butterfly, one half expected it to kiss you on the cheek. Alas, when the being's cage was rattled the cloudy eyes illuminated red. The angel became a demon. With much effort Lily constructed a mere outline of the shield she was attempting to create. 

"That was decent," Professor Artemis congratulated her.

"Thank you," Lily said proud of her modest accomplishment. Many other students fell to the wrath of Professor Artemis who made a similar transformation to the Aqurillis, yet his eyes remained their stormy gray. One after another individuals would excuse themselves for poor performance with illnesses, traumatic experiences, and anything that would allow them to side step the blame. 

Professor Artemis announced that James was next. A shock immediately shot up his spine and exploded through his body. He looked up with a quick jolt and focused upon the brass cage. James's eyes met with the glowing red. He ducked flames and instantly called out the spell with noted perfection from all in his vicinity. He reached into a power buried in his soul and found his strength there among lost hopes and forgotten dreams. A golden shield dissolved into view upon his left arm. The fire hit and was absorbed into the shield with such power as the sun's rays are absorbed into earth-bound objects. 

Expressions grew into admiration. James hated to express his talent publicly, but also understood that Professor Artemis withheld a certain standard for him. It really made him fume when people made up lame excuses. If you are going to fail at something, at least accept that you have failed. With a shake of the head, James thought of how people are so fickle. They will recognize talents in others and be amazed, but when it comes to their simple existence, they will not pursue any of their talents. He never considered applying this to his own life.

"Decent," Professor Artemis replied with a large smile. He was a firm believer that students would benefit from high standards, and to uphold this he did not combust with praise. 

James stormed out the door when class ended. His head was sunk; every sound of praise was matched with a hateful thought passing through his head. 

"James! Wait up," Lily called on her way out of class.

"What now?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know if understand how great that was," Lily noted that he was upset and didn't recognize his own accomplishments.

"Trust me. I know, okay. You think the 10th somebody says that in a row and suddenly I'll be happy. What is it with people? Just stay in your own life," James fumed.

"James you don't have to be mad at me. Okay, I didn't do anything harmful. I understand you want your space though. I guess I'll see you later," Lily said with sound acceptance.

"You aren't going to yell at me back?" James asked puzzled. Lily was walking away leaving James with an irritated look. Lily whipped around. Her hair had fallen perfectly around her smiling face. She was so content, so peaceful.

"What good would that do?" Lily asked. She then turned around knowing James had no answer and walked away. He stood for a moment in perplexity deciphering her pure words. Again he shook off the effect and walked off in the other direction. James didn't know where he was going, kind of just wandering. He had been doing that a lot lately. Perhaps it was because he wasn't getting much sleep, but it could be something else. Something greater was taking toll upon James's life, something bigger than Quidditch, Hogwarts, or even his looming future.

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^

Author's Note: Wow, you got to the bottom in one piece. I understand your attention span is wearing thin so I'll make this brief. Review with suggestions for a new title!! Also give me some tips on my writing style; I think I am losing some of the power of earlier work. 

Thanks bunches,

Lilducky18


	5. Lifting the Fog

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to try and convince you that I came up with Harry Potter haha! No, no it's not mine!

Author's Note: Haha I haven't quite figured out yet how to pass time in my stories. I feel like Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet, the relationship that spanned a whole three days. Well, review with tips! 

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ 

Chapter 5: Lifting the Fog

James…

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked interested. It was now early October and the leaves were falling, creating a carpet of color on the ground. Lily sat on the ground fumbling with her shoe in attempt to tie it. She was dressed in a manner that suggested she was preparing to play a sport of some type.

"Oh hey, where'd you come from?" Lily laughed.

"Well you know me, I will illegally apparate anywhere you please," Sirius joked.

"I see, just don't leave your feet behind!" Lily added with a laugh. "I'm going for a run."

"Oh, that's cool. You know James used to be pretty good at that stuff. He ran a solid 4:30 in the mile," Sirius remembered.

"You're kidding. That's awesome. How come he doesn't run anymore?" Lily asked.

"Well he used to run over the summer with a Muggle team, but I guess he just lost interest," Sirius noted.

"That's too bad." She paused, "Is he happy?" Lily asked looking for an honest answer.

"I don't know Lils, I mean what do you want me to say?" Sirius asked unsure of how he should handle this.

"I understand, I mean you and him have been friends for a while. I shouldn't have expected you to talk about him like that," Lily apologized.

"No it's not that. I just don't know is all. I mean, James Potter will always be that way, but yea I can remember a time when he wasn't," Sirius explained.

"Thanks Sirius. It was so great talking to you, but I got to go if I am going to run 6 miles before breakfast," Lily said with a wave as she started to jog away.

"How come James can't see how special you are?" Sirius whispered to himself.

The run was amazing. The leaves splashed color to the pavement like a splatter painting. It was breezy, but not enough wind to make you cold. The sun was out, but it was very cloudy so when the wind wasn't there it didn't heat up like an oven. It was just an all-around perfect day. 

James was wandering the corridors for no apparent reason other than boredom. He saw Lily in a t-shirt and shorts running up the grand staircase. When she noticed him she smiled and began to move in his direction. James swallowed resisting the urge to run away. 

"Good Morning," she greeted him with a broad smile.

"Hi Lily," he mumbled.

"What are you doing up so early?" Lily asked pleasantly.

"Uh…just um…going…around," James mumbled. That wasn't much of an answer.

"Oh," replied Lily. "I had a great run this morning, 6 miles. Oh, and I saw Sirius outside. He told me that used to run during the summers. I think that's awesome."

"Well, I wasn't very good," James, replied in a sullen state.

"Whatever, 4:30 could contend at any track meet I've ever been to." Lily added.

"Sirius," James sighed in an annoyed tone.

"James if I'm annoying you I'll go away. Trust me, I won't cry," Lily asked looking for the truth.

"Geez Lily, don't say that. I'm an idiot, ok. It's just," James began and ended with a pause.

"Just what?" Lily asked.

"Just that everything you do isn't typical Lily. Like how whenever you pass by a painting you stop and stare at it for a while, and your eyes light up like Christmas trees. How whenever you are doing homework you and you don't know what to write you twiddle your thumbs. When you walk outside you have your head straight up awing at the stars, and sometimes you will throw in something that looks too familiar to Sirius imitating those Indian people he saw on a visit to the United States. Even how whenever you have been outside for a while your cheeks turn pink and your freckles on your nose show," James said. What began as an apology had developed in to somewhat of a confession. Yes, he noticed the smallest beauties hidden among waves of auburn hair and shimmering eyes.

Lily simply gazed in to his eyes and smiled. Both were entranced for a moment. For a moment life simply paused. James felt like Lily had opened his eyes like doors and escalated into his core.

Suddenly James broke off and quickly added, "Peter needs to see me. Yea, yea I have to go," As he hurried away he turned around to see Lily a little confused. With a hidden laugh he thought how good it was to finally confuse her. He ran back to the dormitory and up to his bedroom.

James was now alone. He heard people leave for breakfast, but the noise always foreshadowed silence. James turned on to his side. He knew he wasn't happy, but why wasn't he. A thousand reasons could summed, but few would be true. He fell asleep as result of another late night crusade to the kitchens. 

As light began to peek in his eyes, an image appeared. She was beautiful, but it looked like the person had something important to say.

"James! James! Get up, we're late!" the person was repeating.

"Huh?" he mumbled mid-yawn.

"Oh Geez! James you fell asleep. Come on. We are going to get in so much trouble," they said worriedly.  

"Lily?" he asked with a big smile.

"What? I'm not Lily! James, it's me Peter," Peter said shaking him. He took a deep breath and looked around. He was in his room, in his bed. The sun was shining through the window some feet away from his bed. Lily was not in sight, he only assumed this was the woman that haunted he upon waking.

"Ok if we hurry, we can sneak in the back of the greenhouse. Sirius is going to cause a distraction, and Remus is going to open the hidden door on the left side," Peter explained.

With sudden awareness James stated, "Right. Let's go."

Their plan worked, just as good as any of the other they planned. Upon entry James's eyes seemed to instantly find Lily as if they knew she would be there. She was starring in his direction. Some how James couldn't tear his eyes from her. He could not torment them to that extent. Something about Lily made her all-around beautiful in any way you looked at her. They realized what was happening and perhaps in the same instant both ripped their eyes from the tantalizing image of one another.

Lily set to work with her partner Rosalind. Rosalind was a person people liked to laugh about because she was so gloomy and almost gothic. She and Lily however, were laughing hysterically something. James was still terribly confused by Lily. She was wild and happy, but instead of indulging in her own happiness, she sought out to make other as happy.

Sirius shook James's shoulders. He was smiling because he saw the gaze of James to Lily. Sirius wanted Lily and James to be together because he hoped she could change James back into the lively and excited James. He loved everything and would try anything. He also thought this because like the other Marauderers, he considered James family. Lily was a great girl for James, and would make him happy.

"Good performance," James said as he turned around to see his friend.

"Well you know they asked me to do an act for the Queen, but I had to politely decline. It would muck up my schedule," Sirius laughed.

"Well it's easy to act when you only play roles that fit your personality. I mean so many of your parts have been the idiot people laugh at because of his lack of intelligence versus his humor," James teased. Sirius laughed along with him.

"So what is with you and Lily Evans?" Sirius asked. They were all out of hearing distance.

"Well I don't know. I saw in her the hall this morning. I mean guys, we are just friends. Okay, don't make it something it's not," James explained.

"Friends that dream about each other," Peter added.

"Wormtail you idiot!" James yelled. Sirius was cracking up as Peter explained his experience with James earlier that morning.

"James come on, honestly who are we going to go blab to?" Remus reasoned.

"All right but I don't like her like that," James assured them.

"Whatever," Sirius mumbled. 

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^

Author's Note: All right, well there you go. I'm not sure how well I like this chapter, but I'll post it anyhow. Don't forget to keep reviewing!! Oh and a furious congratulations to me for passing time in my story. Honestly it was getting to be a bit much. I mean I was going to be done with my story and only a week would have passed!!!

An Excited Thanks, Lilducky18


	6. Setting Free the Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Surprise! Surprise!

Note from the Author: This has been a very inspirational weekend, very much due to my boredom and the fact that I just saw Tuck Everlasting. Oh, and while I am at it let me recommend that movie!! Anyways, keep reviewing!!

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^

Chapter 6: Setting Free the Soul

James…

A special Astronomy project was scheduled for the upcoming Tuesday to view a meteor shower. Dumbledore felt that this was one of life's enchanting miracles that should be given to all those desiring. It was the one night students would be able to be on the grounds in the evening hours. To keep from disrupting order Professor Artemis was set to chaperone the students.

Artemis scared off most students. The Marauders felt any night like this should be embraced. A short list of students that were attending was placed outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom…

James Potter 

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Tabitha O'Hansen_

_Sirius Black_

_Lily Evans_

_Riley Zabetha_

_Remus Lupin_

_Patrick Feldman_

_Meet me at the castle's main entrance at 10:00 sharp. Be ready to sleep outside._

"How did you con me into doing this? Artemis will have us silent the whole night. It will be a living nightmare!" Sirius groaned.

"I think you'll be surprised," James said with confidence.

"So you are saying he will tie us up too. That's very likely you are right," Sirius joked.

"I'm saying that once he's not being pestered by people who aren't insufferable gits, he's actually quite nice," James complimented.

"I'm sure he's a saint," Sirius noted sarcastically. 

The group met at the exact prescribed time. These were all students who were inclined to learn. The project had been only available to those with exceptional grades. Professor Artemis was extremely pleased.

"Thank you, now when we go outside I want you to set up in the eastern fields. I trust everyone had a good nap ahead of time," he said with a pleasant smile. The walk was silently aside from James's comments to the Professor. When they reached the spot they were to settle, Professor Artemis was a little surprised at the apprehensive nature of his group.

"What's wrong with you guys? Now I thought you said you'd slept, but it seems I have taken control over a patch of zombies," he laughed. James laughed as well. It was definitely noticeable how scared some people were. Soon everyone was settled. Lily was in a discussion with Riley, Remus and Professor Artemis about constellations. Tabitha had only come because she had an immense crush on Sirius, although he was not interested. Patrick was discussing Quidditch with James and Peter. Professor Artemis had set up a special tent and several tiki torches.

Riley was the type of girl that didn't care much for boys. She had some passions such as Quidditch and Astronomy. Lily and Riley were very good friends because of their free lifestyle. On the contrary Tabitha was one of those girls who assume without a boyfriend life is some how worse. She had recently become infatuated with Sirius's looks and his rebellious attitude.

Tabitha pulled out her Muggle radio and turned the volume up while eyeing Professor Artemis. 

He gave her a big smile and added, "Music what a great idea!" 

"I love this song!" Lily yelled as she jumped to her feet. Blondie was blaring "Heart of Glass." She began to dance around the group. She had no care for the weird look Tabitha was giving her. Professor Artemis simply smiled and continued his conversation with Remus and Riley. 

Sirius saw an opportunity to enjoy himself and shouted, "alright Lily here I come." Sirius treated Lily like a best friend. Instead of doing any of the common wizard dances they let the music fill their souls and let loose. Lily added a few steps that her American Indian friend, Sarah, back in the United States had taught her. It was one of those instances when you are completely filled with happiness. Nothing crosses you're mind; you are in an atmosphere of pure joy. Lily made these moments for herself instead of waiting for them to happen.

James watched the lights on Lily's face dance making her all the more beautiful. He didn't understand how some one could be that free and happy. It was almost as if she reflected a smile on to everyone she knew. As her ripples of hair flew like crazy she looked over at James for an instant and smiled. 

 The look on Tabitha's face was priceless. She seemed to think Lily was seducing Sirius. James was shocked at Lily and Sirius. He thought of how embarrassed they must have been feeling, but it was greatly the contrary. When the song fell into silence Lily and Sirius were in a fit of laughs.

"You're crazy Lily Evans," he laughed.

"Yea, and I'm also infectious apparently," Lily joked.

As the music returned filled their souls with the will to burst out in song, Lily whispered something to Sirius. Just then she ran over and grabbed James and Peter, and Sirius grabbed Riley and Remus. Lily and Sirius started it, and one soul infected another. Pretty soon Remus had gotten into it, then Peter. Riley was stubborn, but couldn't protest her own desire to go crazy. James was standing in awe of his friends.

"What are you doing?" James asked Lily.

"Going crazy," she laughed.

"You're insane you know that!" James yelled over the radiating music.

"Of course I am. It's the only way to have fun!" she laughed again.

"She has a point Prongs!" Remus laughed. Pretty soon the whole group including Professor Artemis was up dancing. It was surprising to see Professor Artemis acting his age. He was a very young Professor, but hardly let that victimize him into a loss of respect. The atmosphere echoed happiness. Tabitha was dancing, but in a way that she was sure would attract Sirius. He never noticed though. Lily radiated that night. She was amazing, like no one else James knew. 

Later they were all enveloped in blankets, sitting among the soft blades of grass. 

"I see Perseus!" Lily called out.

"Percy who?" Peter asked.

"Perseus Peter, it is a constellation of stars," Professor Artemis explained.

"Oh," he mouthed; Peter hated to sound stupid. Patrick was huddled in a blanket next to Peter. Peter sat next to Sirius who was being almost attacked by Tabitha. Next sat James who couldn't endure a girl like Tabitha throwing herself at a guy, so he mostly sat in silence. Lily sat next to him and Riley. She was in a conversation with Professor Artemis who in her opinion was "such a hottie." Lily was content in silence. She sat in awe of the beautiful display of miraculous nature one could experience.

"It's starting," Lily whispered. Suddenly things began to shoot across the sky, which oddly looked like ribbons flowing through the sky. After 15 minutes Riley looked at her watch.

"I know it's not over, but I need some sleep. I think I'm going to go to bed," she said with a yawn.

"Oh good idea!" Patrick and Peter chimed.

"I better get to bed as well, I have a big lesson planned for tomorrow," Professor Artemis noted, "Can I trust you? If you betray my trust I will never be able to respect you again."

"Of course," Lily said with a smile.

"Alright," he said. Remus then followed them in. Sirius waited a few minutes, but realized he was incredibly tired after Tabitha leaned in to kiss him.

She walked into the girls's tent in a huff.

"Lily we should probably go in," James suggested.

"Go ahead, I'll be alright," Lily assured.

"All the same I'd rather make sure you are okay," he comforted. "We are still right next to the Dark Forest."

"I'll be up for a while though," Lily warned.

"I'm not tired," he assured her. They fell asleep watching meteors paint the sky in ribbons. Everyone awoke the next morning to find Lily and James in a mass of blankets and body parts, which was quite a humorous sight. 

"Ugh," Lily groaned. "What time is it?"

"We were on our way to breakfast," said Remus not wanting to upset them with the actual time. Meanwhile, James was whispering something into Sirius's ear.

"Okay, well I'll see if I can make it to breakfast. Otherwise see you in class," Lily surprisingly said. She was much more calm than most other people would have been had they been put in her situation. 

The house elves were already busily packing their campsite into boxes. Lily got up, brushed herself off and began to walk off to the castle. James hurried to escort her. He looked up at the sky for the first time in months, and added a faint yet pure smile. 

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^

Note from the Author: Wow! 3 chapter/1weekend I am on a roll!!! Anyway, this has been really fun to write, and thanks sooooooooooooooooo (breath) ooooooooooooooo…much for reviewing!__


	7. A Vision of Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter themes, characters, or settings. 

Note from the Author: Thanks to author Mni for giving me the heads up that I have my 'do not accept anonymous reviews' button checked. Also, special thanks for reviewing! I have no idea what I am going to write here so we will see how it turns out.

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^

Chapter 7: A Vision of Hate

James…

I looked to be about 10:30, as it was dark outside and the only light glimmering on the lake was that of the illuminated moon. There was just enough light with the curtains open for James to write in his journal without disturbing the tranquil sleep of his friends. 

_Last night, it was probably one of the craziest things I have ever done, aside from that one time Sirius and I ran around the school at midnight in the ducky shorts our mother's bought us for Christmas. Oh yeah, there was that time we all wore make-up to breakfast. Then again I can think of a lot of weird stuff we did first and second year. We were such idiots, but I will never forget those crazy incidents. They were really fun, but every one has to grow up. Don't they?_

He closed the book and removed his eyes. They fell upon his friends, his family, his soul mates. They knew his deepest secrets, and kept them faithfully. It was the kind of friendship that takes a lifetime for a stranger to figure out, but to those involved it is always understood within an instant. 

The Sandman crept through his window as James leaned back into his soft cotton pillow, and drifted off into the land where imagination and inspiration run free. He was awoken by the comforting smile he will always know to be Sirius Black. 

"You want breakfast this morning, I can grab you some blueberry muffins like yesterday if you want," Sirius offered.

"What? Oh, uh…no, I think I'll come down," James mumbled.

"Alrighty! See you down there then," Sirius said with a luminescent smile as he headed for the door.

"Hey Sirius, hold on," James called suddenly waking up from a daze, the kind of daze that entraps you from using your mind completely when you first awake.

"At your service," Sirius laughed whipping back around, "Give me one guess, it's about…Lily?"

"Well, um…yea, but it's not a big deal or anything. You know, it's just that I saw you dancing two nights ago, and something about it just stumped me. She's so alive, so amazing." James understated the situation.

"So in translation, you want to know everything about Lily. She's confusing to you, and it looks like I get her, huh? How close was I? Come on…you know I got it," Sirius joked.

"Whatever," James commented.

"Honestly, you are going to have to figure her out for yourself. She's not the kind of person you make assumptions about because most likely you would be way off," Sirius spoke fondly. 

"She's like no one I've ever known before Padfoot," James whispered, he was admitting it to himself as much as to Sirius. He gave a true and sincere smile then. A picture of one genuine smile in a James Potter picture can be sold on e-bay today for $2,000 by the way.

"Oh I know, so what are you waiting for?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

"What?" asked a very confused James.

"Dude, look she is sitting in the common room right now. Go talk to her!" Sirius smiled, nudging James toward the door. He raced out of the room filled with happiness and excitement. As the doorknob clicked Sirius flashed a small smile with hope that James might go back to being the happy, crazy James he once knew. 

James escalated the grand staircase, his eyes never wavering from the one infinite beauty. She was sitting next to the fireplace; familiar lights danced across her cheek. She was deep into a Muggle book titled Saint Maybe, by Anne Tyler. He took in a breath as he focused upon her glowing face. Nervous, yet not sure why, he sat down next to her in one of the luxurious, Gryffindor red and gold chairs. 

"Hey, hold on I'm at a really great part," she said excitedly without glancing up. Surprised that she knew his presence without him acknowledging this, he folded his hands into his lap.

"Oh wow, I just can't put this book down," Lily commented.

"Well then it must be pretty awesome," he fumbled with his words.

"Yea, so…" she paused. "Should we go to breakfast?"

"Oh right," James mumbled, getting up. He walked to the portrait hole and held it open as they walked out into the hall.

"You'll never believe what happened yesterday," Lily thought after a long pause.

"What?" James asked patiently.

"Well, I think Professor Treleway made an actual prediction. It was really odd though; I didn't understand any of the nonsense she was blubbering," Lily said with a laugh.

"How do you know it was real?" James asked disbelieving.

"Well, I can't explain it; it just felt real. She was totally focused on the message, and then later she had no recollection of the event," Lily said, still pondering the reality of what she had experienced.

"Wait, what did she say?" James asked, confused himself.

"Well she said something about a rising snake. How it was going to reek havoc. I can't be sure; it was just a jumble of sentences, but I think she mentioned that power is derived from fear. Thus, the snake's power would rise and something about people who eat death. I know I'm not making any sense, but there was one thing I remember distinctly. The snake would murder a stag and poison a flower. Oh, and she said one baby to save us all. Pretty weird huh?" Lily recalled.

"I have to go uh…see Dumbledore about something I forgot about." he said urgently. James ran off in the direction of Dumbledore's office having memorized its location for various reasons. It stuck him as hard as a falling anvil would to unsuspecting passerby. This ignorance most students at Hogwarts possessed was not such a gift to James Potter. He carried the burden of having an influential father, who dealt with the severest of troubles for the Ministry.

"Midnight Pagoda," James whispered, looking around him. He knew that a small portion of the school even knew about this part of the castle, but you can never be too careful with this sort of information.

"James, to what do I owe this early visit?" Dumbledore asked.

"Treleway had a vision Sir, a real one," James said solemnly.

"I see," Dumbledore said knowingly.

"Sir, it was about Voldemort," James confessed.

"I see," Dumbledore repeated. "James you know as well as I do that Voldemort is becoming a threat to our society. I do not doubt that your father has been busy. I do thank you for coming to me, it was certainly the right thing to do," Dumbledore said with a warm smile. James attempted to reciprocate this act of kindness, but was a little uneasy.

"So Voldemort will rise," James assumed as a gloom fell upon his face.

"Yes, the attacks will become more frequent and I fear he may become a terrible fear among our people, but I do believe that he will never obtain the power his heart desires," Dumbledore stated his opinion.

"But Sir, Trelaway said that the snake would come to great power," James said worriedly.

"And so he very well may, but there is good in the world James. You will see that fate takes a hand at the most dire of times," Dumbledore explained. James never told Professor Dumbledore that Professor Trelaway predicted his death, but then he never had to. Dumbledore knew right off that James knew his future, and that is one of the most terrible things to happen to a man.

"James, it does not do to trouble yourself with the future and forget to live in the present. Worry, I find to be quite wasteful. The most you can do now is live," Dumbledore comforted him.

"Yes Sir, but when the time comes, I will be ready to fight them," James boldly announced much to his own surprise.

"Oh and James, you are one of the strongest men I will ever have the liberty of knowing, another being your father of course," Dumbledore said with a deep compassionate smile. James gave a weak smile and exited the office. He immediately sunk his head upon exit; he knew too much for his own good. Knowing how you are going to die is possibly one of the greatest burdens one man can obtain. 

James's face grew to an expression of pain, holding back the tears of confusion and hate. With all of his emotion he pounded his fist into wall, leaving a deep red stain. Quickly covering his face with his hands, the red smeared onto his cheek, but James failed to notice any of this, for was consumed by hatred, pain, and confusion. He sat on the ground against a wall with his hands against the sides of his pain-seeded face, rocking back in forth as a single tear-drop stained his left cheek.

The world was spinning, and James was the focal point. He was caught up in emotion, how could he have been so stupid. All this time he was mad at his father for being so busy, when he could be killed by one of Voldemort's followers any day. He was so pissed at his boring life, and how unhappy he was. Whatever, now his life would be a sole long line of anger and fear. 

"Power is derived from fear," Lily's voice seemed to echo. James looked up sternly with a face full of anger. He decided upon the course of a hero, fighting the force until death comes upon him. Damn him for being a Gryffindor; damn him for being a Potter.

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^

Author's Note: There wasn't much Lily-James action in this chapter, but I really had to get the story end going. I have been kind of avoiding it for a while J. Keep on reviewing, do you like where I am going with this chapter? It was definitely a different tone from my other chapters. Give me some feedback because if you don't, then I will write a really awful chapter and it will be all your fault! Just kidding…or am I? Well, we'll just have to see then won't we?

I think I just scared off have of my readers. 

Apologetically Yours,

Lilducky18


	8. Winter for the Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Although the plot, oh the plot, yes the plot. It is mine.

Author's Note: Something was wrong with fanfiction.net when I tried to upload documents last night but whatever. So here it is…the story I intend to finish!

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ 

Chapter 8: Winter for the Flower

James…

James never made it to breakfast that day; he didn't make it to his first class either. Thoughts raced through his head, thoughts of leaving right then to hunt Voldemort down before he could murder any more unsuspecting people, or killing himself so that Voldemort could not receive the ill pleasure. It is hard to imagine what life would be like, how hard it would be, to know your future. It's a wonder people go searching for anything relating to their lives past this moment. 

He sat on his bed and gazed out the window, his knees brought into his chest. Every now and then he would throw a pillow against the wall, or pound his fist into the bed. Lily's words echoed in his mind over and over. "The snake would murder a stag, murder a stag." 

He moped into the common room, realizing he needed to eat. Life had to continue; it will never cease to continue. Sirius, Remus, and Peter burst through the portrait hole panting. 

"Where, what's, what is going on?" Remus asked in a jumble of confusion. James had no idea how to reply. He decided that telling them right now might not be best.

"Can, can I not talk about it right now?" James pleaded.

"Of course," Peter said with a comforting smile.

"Yea buddy, you just let us know when you are ready to spill ok?" Sirius reminded him. James knew he had to get out of there. The portrait door swung and James's foot could be seen beginning to run. He ran for the front of the school, and just kept running. He ran past most of teachers and classmates without removing his painful stare from what lie ahead of him. They only came as slurs of color, nothing to worry about how it thought of you. When he reached the tall doors that led on to the grounds he kept running.

Tears of anger cooled his cheek. He ran into the Dark Forest where no one would dare bother him intending to transform into the tall, strong stag that had no human emotions, or that pretended it to be that way. He stopped at a tree with which he covered his face from the anger of the world.

"James?" a small voice called from behind him. He whipped around angry and scared. There she was in all her beauty, the angel. Her auburn hair was tied into a messy bun, and tendrils spilled down from their restraint. Her deep green eyes showed worry. 

"Go away, please just go away," James yelled at her, but she did not even shudder.

"I'm not going away, you could kill yourself out here," Lily assured him.

"You don't think I know that? Just leave me alone! I…I can't deal with this. Oh god!" James ranted.

"James you are hurt, but how can I help if I don't know what is wrong?" Lily asked.

"Maybe I don't want your help ok? Maybe you have helped enough already! Why can't you go pester somebody else? Stop trying to save my soul; I'm not your little project for the year. Just leave," he said harshly.

"I'm sorry," Lily said sincerely. "You are right. When I met you on the train, you remember that? I don't know I was just drawn to you. I thought it was because you seemed like the unhappiest person I had met in a while. I guess, I was wrong. I wanted to make you happy, as happy as how I felt because I thought you deserved that. I can't change you James, but you were happy once. You can be happy again."

"Leave," he whispered, "please."

"Goodbye James Potter," Lily said with a faint smile, and with that she walked away somehow enlightened by the one who she had tried to save, James Potter.

A feeling spread through James's body, making he compelled to run after her and apologize. James felt sorry, but right then he could not control his emotions; they were spilling out of him into everything that surrounded his bleeding soul. Running through the forest, even a stag could not be at peace with the guilt he felt.

Time began to pass unnoticed. James sat in a well, consumed by his emotions. He still withdrew the information from his friends, and hadn't spoken to Lily since the forest. James didn't realize it then, but when he let Lily in, he was happier. James had begun to smile on a daily basis. He had looked up at the sky, and down into the luscious earth. Often he would spend class periods just staring at her. What was it about Lily that was so addicting? She filled him with something, and his body yearned for this unknown substance. 

James didn't talk much in this time, and when recollected he could not tell you how much time passed. A cold sheet of frost began to cover the fields instead of the friendly dew to which he had grown accustomed. Students chattered much about going home, but James paid them no attention. He was stuck in a daydream of his future, and his friends were getting worried.

One cold night they were alone in the common room, James was losing to Peter in wizard chess, and Remus was staring into the fire.

"Alright James, you've had long enough. It's been weeks. What is going on?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," James whispered.

"Bull! Tell me what is going on. I am your friend James, and I am worried about you," Remus yelled at him.

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you," James mumbled.

"Too bad James. You haven't spoken more than single words for weeks. Tell me what is bothering you," Remus yelled. It was so untypical of Remus to rant like this, but he was deathly worried.

"Remus is right James," Sirius said whispered sharply.

"Stay out of this," James yelled.

"No James, ok we are all fed up with you moping around. You haven't spoken to Lily in months. What happened," Sirius urged angrily.

"Okay, you really want to know? Well guess what, that wack-job, Professor Trelaway, she had a real prediction. Lord Voldemort, yea he is going to rise and terrorize the world. You know what else she said; the snake will murder a stag, a stag! Are you happy now?" James ranted.

"James, I'm…I don't know what to say," Remus whispered.

"Whatever, ok I should have told you a long time ago," James admitted.

"What else did she say? Anything about us?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"No, she said he would poison a flower, and one baby to save us all," James said in thought.

"Hey James, I didn't know you took Divination," Peter commented.

"I don't, Lily told me about it," James explained.

"That's weird, why would Professor Trelaway have this vision evoked by Lily," Remus asked.

"So wait he's going to poison what again?" Sirius asked contemplating the vision.

"A flower," James reminded him, "Oh no… you don't think. Lily!" James sat down; shock froze heavily upon his face. Remus and Peter sat on either side of him, and Sirius pulled up a chair n front of him. James so familiarly buried his head in his hands.

"It's ok James," Peter soothed.

"What am I going to do?" James asked, upset.

"I'll tell you. You are going to forget about what the future has in store. You are going to accept that Voldemort will rise, and that he will kill you. Know in your heart that a baby will some how save us from the malevolent power, and you will be sacrificed so this can happen. Most importantly, live," Sirius comforted him.

"I need to apologize to Lily," James concluded after a long pause. He yawned, and nodded that he would be upstairs sleeping.

The three friends sat in worry and confusion. Voldemort, they had all heard of him. It was certainly intimidating. Sirius's reaction was much like that of James; he sat in disbelief and anger. It certain that if the time came, then he would be right there with James. Remus was frightened that his werewolf half would be sought after by the dark side. He knew how dangerous he could be, and couldn't bare to murder for Lord Voldemort. Peter was just frightened. He was just as afraid of power as he needed guidance from it. 

After a long pause between the three friends Remus looked up and gave a puzzled look at Sirius, and noted questionably, "Sirius, I didn't know you knew the meaning of the word malevolent." (Read conversation above!!)

"I am full of surprises Moony old pal," Sirius laughed. It was a good laugh, the kind that makes you forget something awful, even if only temporarily.

~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^ ~^

Author's Note: I don't know how well all of these chapters fit together, so I am sorry if I totally screwed up somewhere along the line! Just to let our slower readers know, the snake is a symbol for Voldemort, the stag is a symbol for James, and the flower is a symbol for Lily. Anyways, I am sorry for bringing so much anger and sadness into this story. I tend to write how I am feeling, and I have exams coming up. 

Chaotically Yours,

Lilducky18


End file.
